lost_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetanii
The Aetanii are a race of warriors and artisans, native to the dense nebula known as the Sora Wheel. Regarded as exceptionally beautiful humanoids of an eternally young appearance, they are known for being some of the finest soldiers out there, and also as exceptionally detailed craftsmen. Biology and Appearance Their physiology, due to life on a world covered in mist, is adapted for less-than-split-second reaction speed and reflexes, as well as exceptional strength, speed, endurance, and other physical factors. However, their eyesight suffers at long range, meaning that specialized helmets (for soldiers), advanced contact lenses (for most), or good ole' fashioned glasses (for a few) are common. They do not breathe oxygen (they are capable of breathing most gases and liquids without difficulty), and their breathing is accomplished primarily through the pores of the skin, rather than through their noses or mouths. Their skin is also extremely touch-sensitive, allowing them to "see" through the mists of their homeworld without eyesight if necessary. They are a pale race, but not overly so, and their dominant hair color is a jet-black, while their eyes are typically a blue or violet color. Heterochromia is common with the two. They also lean towards a feminine appearance: Both men and women are considered exceptionally beautiful by other races, and the men are often mistaken on other worlds for the opposite gender (rephrase: "always mistaken"). They have a tendency to let their hair grow long to their waists and beyond (Aetanii do not believe in braiding or otherwise restricting their hair), and their eyes are also on the larger side, lending them a young, almost infant-like appearance. Their lifespan is unknown: it's actually unknown if Aetanii can even die "naturally." All recorded deaths have been due to battle, disease, or other malefactors: old age has never been an issue. They do not appear to age past a certain point: only their hair and eyes change color as the years drag on, going from dark to white and vibrant to pale. An Aetanii of twelve hundred might look the same as an Aetanii of two hundred, and Azusa Saromi, Kōtaigo ''of the Consortium, doesn't look a day over eighteen despite her age of over twenty-seven thousand Terran years. History Society The Aetanii, while a nation, are a nation of individuals: the Consortium is actually an alliance of Aetanii clans, led by their ''Kōtaigo ''("Queen Mother", roughly). As such, their loyalties lie with, after their family, their clan, which owes its loyalty to the Kōtaigo and the rest of the Consortium. This unites the Aetanii into a cohesive whole when seen from the outside, and due to a healthy dislike of politics, they find the words "shut up and work together" to be the optimal solution to their governmental system. Below the "queen runs everything", the Consortium government somewhat resembles a republican form, with day-to-day decisions made by a democratically elected parliamentary body, with a single representative from each of the clans. More important issues are sent higher up, to a council made up of the eldest and most important Aetanii clans, and if it gets beyond that, it is addressed directly by the Kōtaigo. Each of the clans in the Kōtaigo's council is responsible for a specific part of managing Consortium affairs. Some of the more important clans include: The '''Saromi '- The Saromi clan are the ruling clan of the Consortium, with Saromi Azusa-''heika ("Azusa Saromi") as the current ''Kōtaigo, and Saromi Kurenai ("Kurenai Saromi") as the Sōzokujin, a rank equivalent to "Crown Princess". They were originally responsible for managing the overall intelligence services of the Consortium, but when Azusa became Kōtaigo, they switched duties to being the primary governors and upholders of the law throughout the Consortium and her tradeworlds. The 'Shinozaki '- The Shinozaki clan are currently responsible for the naval military efforts of the Consortium, led by Kaigun-taishō ''Shinozaki Akeno ("Admiral Akeno Shinozaki"). It is their purpose to maintain the Consortium navy, and to fight interstellar wars as the first line of defence if necessary. They are noted for being a rather serious-minded clan, with most non-Aetanii labelling them as the most "soldier-y." The '''Akiyama '- Noted for being the clan of famed swordsman and Seirōkishi ''Akiyama Kaito, the Akiyama are responsible for the army of the Consortium, led by ''Gensui rikugun-taishō ''Akiyama Eizō ("Field Marshal Eizō Akiyama"). They are required to keep the planetary and special forces of the Aetanii in working order, and to fight the battles that the Consortium navy cannot in times of war. They are also noted for being a serious clan, but less so than the Shinozaki. The '''Minamiya '- The Minamiya clan are a potently psionic clan within the Consortium, as opposed to the only slight psionic tendencies exhibited by most Aetanii. They are responsible for using their power in the service of the Consortium as well as maintaining the security forces of the Butei, the Consortium's police. Minamiya Natsuki ("Natsuki Minamiya") is the clan's matriarch, and considered the most powerful psionic in the Consortium. Language and Names Culture Technology Construction and automation Weapons and defenses In stellar combat, the Aetanii prefer swift and manoeuvrable vessels, with most taking to the heavens in starfighters rather than starcruisers. Carrying powerful pulse weapons and an advanced drive system, they are more than capable of outrunning and outgunning other nations' starships of their size. Aetanii starships tend not to employ very strong shields, or particularly thick armor, relying on speed and a swift, brutal assault as their main defence. Their favored hit-and-fade tactics leave their enemies chasing circles, as their opponents never know when they will strike. Their favored battlefields are dense nebulae, where their ghostlike vessels can slip through easily where other starships cannot go at all. When firepower is insufficient (and it usually is not), Aetanii will use boarding actions to take a vessel. Unlike other nations (which use boarding craft or pods), Aetanii deploy from space itself, physically cutting into the vessel and entering as a small, irregular force more than capable of taking out the crew of an enemy starship. On the ground, however, are where Aetanii truly shine. Close-quarters experts with a disurbing affinity for "up close and personal", they are easily capable of taking on forces three or four times their size, and trouncing them thoroughly. Their reaction speeds let them outright dodge many enemy projectiles, while their lightsabers (a favoured weapon) allow them to block or cut through anything else. Versatile and deadly, each Windtrooper deploys with a variety of weapons, and every Aetanii has the potential to turn a battle to their favour. Their only mechanized units come in the form of [[STRAIN|'Str'ategic 'A'rmored 'In'fantry]], with a subset in the ITE units, 'I'nfinite 'T'actical 'E'nforcers. Three-meter-tall mechanized units that function as walkers, mechs, starfighters, and more all rolled into one, they are modular units capable of being used anywhere and anytime. Known planets and locations Category:Species Category:Aetanii Category:Starwhisper Category:Near-Human Species Category:Raion Consortium